The Society Of Team Fortress 2 Bosses
Various conditions make this page verifiably able to be placed under the Improper category. Some of these reasons include *''Irrelevance to accepted GModverse canon'' *'Willful disregard ''for accepted GModverse canon' *Nonsensical or contradictory group composition'' *''Pandering toward a storyline and characters literally nobody cares about'' *''The brony infection is strong with this one'' The page will remain undeleted for the sake of an example of what not to do - with characters, with storylines, with fandoms, with pages on the GMod Wiki - just what not to do in general. ''And now the page. '''The Society Of Team Fortress 2 Bosses' is a Group Full of GMod Monsters (Some are People that appear in the Ozzy Furocity Version of Vs Saxton Hale. ) that are against the Fadkiller. History The Horseless Headless Horsemann (or HHH) was on his killing spree during The 2011 Halloween Event on October 28. After the killing spree, The Horseless Headless Horsemann took a break at his home in Mann Manor, He didn't know about GMod, until one of his friends, a space core named Wheatley (Who was somehow saved by HHH after being stranded in space for a year.) got GMod and talks to HHH about what GMod Monsters are, then HHH decides to go and get to know the GMod Monsters. On his Journey to meet the GMod Monsters, HHH first went to 2fort, where he first met Seeman, then Seeman was saying "SEE?" alot at the HHH, but then HHH stopped him. Seeman introduced himself and talks about himself. After hearing Seeman about himself, HHH asked to become friends with Seeman, then Seeman, who didn't have no choice, decides to accept HHH's Friendship, then left. HHH went to the RED base and into the RED spawn and saw Painis Cupcake, who then says the same intro, Painis was about to eat HHH, but HHH stopped him, and asks about himself (including that if he is a GMod Monster). HHH convinced Painis Cupcake to be his friend and Cupcake accepted it. Then the gate of the RED Spawn opened and there was Dic Soupcan, HHH meets him and asks about himself, but Soupcan was too drunk to talk about himself. HHH asked Soupcan to become his friend and then he said yes. It is unknown how HHH met the other GMod Monsters, ChoZo, Capt. Falcon, Mario, Female Pyro, Gaben, Doc Jarate, Cuddly Heavy, TF2 Announcer, Death, Cave Johnson, Candyman and Bonk Boy. After HHH met all the GMod Monsters, He went to Equestria and then to Ponyville. he first met Twilight Sparkle and Spike, HHH didn't know about Spike and asked to talk about himself, HHH asked to be friends with Twilight and Spike, and they accepted it. HHH then met the other Ponies (Which are Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, Vinyl Scratch, Gilda, and Trixie). After becoming friends with the Ponies, HHH was invited by Twilight to meet Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Celestia Thinks HHH might be friendly, and asked to accept her Friendship, then HHH says Yes, and then he became an Official Equestrian. After HHH became friends with the GMod Monsters, and the Ponies, He was inspired to create a group that has GMod Monsters and ponies in it, and invited some the GMod Monsters and Ponies. When Vs Saxton Hale was created. He decides to call his group The Society Of Team Fortress 2 Bosses. Other *Official Steam Group Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Improper Monster